


Seduction via Corgi

by issabella



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Corgis, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, leashes and collars are not only for dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik does not only find himself distracted by his new co-worker's pet, that keeps staring at him during work, but also by the man himself. (Who Erik might by staring at – sometimes – when he isn't looking.)<br/>But while Charles Xavier seems to let his dog roam freely, Erik finds himself wishing the man would put Erik on a leash instead. Yet it's not the thing you casually would ask your new colleague. Maybe not all is lost though, as suddenly the dog surprises Erik by showing up with a collar and leash in its mouth. An invitation by Xavier to take charge of Erik – or just a request to take his dog for a walk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was first postet on tumblr, but here is the betad version, my mistakes reined in by the ever vigilant [Lonelyparts](../../../users/lonelyparts/pseuds/lonelyparts) who also fed my imagination with adorable corgi-gifs.
> 
> Source of the adorable corgi that launched this fic:  
> http://gorgeousfluffytails.tumblr.com/post/56786302065/corgi-day
> 
> A translation to Chinese can now be found here at thttp://www.movietvslash.com/thread-165049-1-1.html  
> thanks to [smilingbaby](../../../users/smilingbaby/pseuds/smilingbaby)  
> Details can be found in the comments [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391479/comments/33082401)

 

Erik sighed and threw the dog observing him with, what he could only describe as a worried look, a sideways glance. "Xavier, your dog is doing it again," he growled. To his annoyance the dog started to whine and wag its tail.

From the other side of the cubicle wall he heard someone's swivel-chair hit the table, then a not too apologetic sounding voice. "Oh, sorry. I think he might just like you."

Erik stood up and suddenly found himself face to face with his new co-worker, who had just done the same. His eyes immediately focused on the red mouth, curved up in a generous smile. "It's only for this week, then my sister will be back and she can dog-sit him."

Erik tried to scowl and fix Xavier with a stern stare. Though he had managed to tear his gaze away from the damn kissable lips, he now had to hold off from succumbing to the blue oceans that were Xavier's eyes. "Just keep him down on the ground then. I can't work when he's staring at me..." The 'and reminding me that you are sitting right beside me,' went unspoken. 

Suddenly something cold and wet touched Erik's cheek and he was given an overenthusiastic lick by a likewise overenthusiastic dog. "What the hell!" Erik jerked back, only to have the dog crane its neck, much too large paws scrabbling at the wall to get closer again.

Instead of showing any remorse, Xavier just laughed, eyes sparkling and his nose wrinkling up in a rather endearing way. "I told you, he likes you!"

"You think it's funny, having your face drowned in drool?" He wiped his cheek with a shirtsleeve.  
"Come on Erik, it's not that bad. He only wants to be friends with you."

"Really, well how would you like getting your face licked?" Was it the laugh, the red lips or the blue eyes, Erik had no idea what prompted him. But he reached over the cubicle wall, grabbed Xavier's jacket, leant closer and – licked his cheek, just barely missing the other man's lips. 

Xavier looked at him, shocked and speechless for once.

Erik felt his cheeks grow hot and let go of Xavier as if his hand suddenly burnt too. He turned away and sat back down again. It took some effort not to look up when he heard the dog whine, then paws scrabbling against the wall before he heard Xavier sit down again. 

Damn it, what had he done? Xavier must think him crazy now... For a moment he really envied that dog, it only had to whine and look adorable to be forgiven everything and get all of Xavier's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik ducked his head, deliberately not looking left or right as he quickly made his way from his cubicle for lunch. He only would have to avoid Xavier for the day... or the week maybe. Until the strange incident was forgotten. Luck was with him it seemed, he saw neither Xavier nor his dog at lunch, though he couldn't really relax, always wary that his luck might run out. In the end his lunch-break had gone smoothly and he made it back unseen by brown dog-eyes or blue human ones.

“Ah, you're back.”

Erik sat up straight as Xavier's voice came from right behind him. Slowly, he pivoted his chair around, gazing up at the other man. Xavier looked serious and held something in his hands, that appeared to be a long strip of leather rope. His fingers, short but strong, twisted the rope this way and that. Erik could actually hear the soft creaking of the leather and his thoughts took a turn into the more private and guarded corners of his mind – where he was wondering what it would feel like to have Xavier wrap that rope around his wrists.

“I realize that we don't really know each other that well, and this is really not something I would ask just anyone...” Xavier stepped closer. “But you seem the right person for it, and despite the short length of our acquaintance, I think I can trust you and there seems to be some real love for you there.”

Erik gaped, his heart hammering in his chest. He was not ready for this – to hell, he was ready for... for whatever Xavier had in mind for him. “Okay.”

Xavier smiled, and took that last step forward, so he stood right in front of Erik, his legs brushing against Erik's knees, which felt way too weak for him to stand. Well, sliding down to the ground in front of Xavier seemed like a better idea anyway. 

Xavier held out the leather rope and Erik held out his hands – to have the rope dropped into them. It jingled slightly. Xavier's smile widened. “Thank you, Erik. I should be back from that meeting in an hour, two tops. We just went for a walk, but the whole unfamiliar office-space makes him nervous and he probably will need another walk in an hour. Just around the block should do the trick.”

Xavier stepped aside to reveal his dog standing right behind him. It looked up at Erik, his whole backside, not just the tail, wagging enthusiastically. He gave a little excited bark. Xavier bent down and petted the dog's head. “That's right my boy, Erik will look after you for a bit. Be good.” Then he was gone. 

The dog briefly looked after him but then came forward, behind still wagging, what made for a rather undignified walk. It hoisted itself up on its hind-legs, front paws braced on Erik's knees, then it poked its leash in Erik's hand with its nose, before it vigorously started licking his hand.

Erik kept staring dumbfounded, into the empty space Xavier had occupied just moments before – only tearing his gaze away slowly to look down at the dog and put one hand on the dog's head, resigned, starting to scratch it behind its ears. “You have no idea how lucky you are.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, I really have to get back to work now.”

The dog tilted its head to one side and looked at him, puzzled. Erik tried to give it a little nudge, that only earned him more hand-licking. “Look, you have to let me work now, or…” Erik shook his head. Was he really expecting the dog to understand? He wracked his brain for any dog-commands, but of course, the only ones that came to mind now were in German. “Sitz!” He hoped sounding full of authority would be enough, and it seemed to do the trick, the dog stopped wagging its tail and slid down on all fours again to sit at his feet. It looked up at Erik, expectantly.

“Is that how you wrap Xavier around your oversized paws?” Perhaps he should try it sometime, lean over their shared cubicle wall and stare at him. Or not. That would definitely be creepy – though after having licked him, how much worse of an impression could that make?

The dog eyed him questioningly, then leant forward and tried to put its head on Erik’s knees, and ended up sticking its snout between Erik’s legs below the knees. “Okay, look, I really have no time so… sit there.” Erik leant down and tried to push the dog to one side of the small cubicle, where he would be in no danger of being stepped on or rolled over by Erik’s chair. The dog looked confused but went to the side, where it stood looking up at Erik like it was waiting for instructions. “Okay, how do I get you to lie down? Rest!? Platz! Place? Lie down!” One of the commands must have been correct, or maybe the dog just took pity on him, anyway it finally was lying down and Erik could get back to work.

For about an hour he was left in relative peace. Then the soft whines started, accompanied by pitiful looks that Erik tried to ignore. Only after the dog got up and began jumping up and down on one of Erik’s shoes with his front paws, did he get the hint. With the dog securely leashed Erik made his way out for his first ever dog-walking tour. . It was an eye-opener. He only walked round the block once, but the amount of people who felt it necessary to stop him for a chat, coo over the dog or flirt with him was staggering. He even got someone’s phone number.

Even more surprising was the way the dog reacted to it all. It gave people a sort of friendly attention, let them pet even its head, yet never showed any of the enthusiasm he had bestowed on Erik. Perhaps Xavier really just thought Erik would be the perfect dog-sitter – Xavier who must get just as much attention when walking his dog. Actually Erik was sure Xavier got even more of that. What with his charming smile, cheerful sparkling eyes and god, Erik would have loved to get an opportunity to bury his hands in all that wavy brown hair. Lost in thought, Erik let himself be led back to work by the dog.

Erik was concentrating on his work, the dog laying on the desk beside him. (How the dog had managed to get onto the desk was a mystery, it had suddenly appeared right there. Yet before Erik had been able to complain it had laid down and fixed him with big brown eyes.)

“Sorry this took longer than expected, but looks like you both got along just fine.”

At the sound of Xavier's voice the dog and Erik both turned their heads eagerly. Though Erik could say for himself that he at least did not whine nor start panting with his tongue lolling out like the dog. Just to be on the safe side, he made sure he had his lips pressed together, even though his mouth wanted to split into a big grin. “Mhm.” He tried to act nonchalant as he swivelled his chair around to face Xavier, who was looking between Erik and the dog.

Erik couldn't help notice that Xavier had taken off his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing pale but freckled skin. Maybe if Erik did start whimpering Xavier wouldn't notice and think that it was only the dog.

“Hope you've been a good boy.”

The dog cared way less about appearances. It stood up and was doing its butt-shake-for-a-tail-wag thing again. Erik put one hand up to steady the dog before he shimmied his way off the desk. “He's been very well behaved.”

“Good to hear...” 

Startled, Erik looked up because the voice suddenly had come from a lot closer, and yes, Xavier was standing right in front of him, leaning down. He reached out a hand and for a moment Erik thought Xavier would pet his head, but then just braced his hand against the backrest of Erik's chair. “Because if he was good, he deserves a special treat, don't you think, Erik?”

Erik could sense the heat radiating off of Xavier, smell him, feel his breath tickling against his own cheek. Not daring to open his mouth, Erik only nodded.

Xavier tilted his head, almost as if he wanted to kiss Erik. “You've been very good too, Erik. By helping me out.” 

A small gasp escaped Erik. He started to feel rather light-headed. “My pleasure!” The words nearly got stuck in his throat and came out raspy and broken.

Charles smile turned delightfully wicked. “I'm sure it will be.” Slowly, he straightened, picked up his dog, who had watched them attentively, and made his way back to his cubicle.


	4. Chapter 4

The leather collar sat snugly around Erik's neck. “You're a good boy.” The voice came from behind him, but he couldn't turn his head to look. He didn't have to. Xavier strolled around the bed Erik was kneeling on. Erik looked up, feeling surprised and then simple delight and excitement spread through him.

Xavier put his hands on Erik's shoulders and pushed him back into the soft cushions, Erik arched up against Xavier's body pressing heavily down on him, felt Xavier's mouth cover his in a demanding kiss, licking his face, yipping and barking – what? Erik opened his eyes to find the dog standing on his chest, tongue lolling and licking his face vigorously. What? No! Where was Xavier, what happened? 

With a start Erik woke, finding his cheek and his pillow wet with his own drool. Groaning, he threw the pillow down on the ground before he buried his face in the blankets.

x  
“You look tired. Did you sleep badly?”

Erik looked up from the steadily gurgling coffee-machine as it spewed out brown liquid into his second-favourite mug. (It had lots of colourful sheep on it, and a wolf in a sheep-hoodie.) 

There was Xavier, looking all proper. Blue tie, buttoned up shirt and dark blue suit-jacket. Only the way he leant nonchalantly against the wall and had his hands in his pockets gave a hint of the impropriety Erik had fantasized about – all night – and lost sleep over.

“Morning Xavier – didn't catch enough sleep.” 

“Really? Why is that? Did you stay out late?” Xavier's gaze was piercing and made Erik glad the coffee-machine was finally done and he could grab his mug and flee – if need be.

“No. I was only lying in bed thinking.”

“Oh. It must have been something very serious, if it kept you up all night.”

Erik gave what he hoped looked like a bored shrug, though he had to look away, certain Xavier could just read what he had been thinking about in his face. “Just – this and that.” He suddenly noticed there was something missing. “By the way, where is your dog?” 

“A friend is taking care of him today. Miss him?”

Erik scowled. “No... means I can work in peace for once.” He turned away and headed for his cubicle. Xavier's chuckle followed him. “And there I thought the two of you had become friends.”

Friends? The dog had the audacity to even interrupt his erotic dreams. He was a bloody nuisance. And his absence from work that day was ...annoying.

It was noon and Erik looked up from his computer-screen and gazed up to the empty space above the cubicle wall next to him. The place that was usually occupied by Xavier's dog, with its ridiculous large paws and ears. Also it was way too quiet, apart from the usual office sounds. But there was no clicking of claws, no thumping from an enthusiastic wagging tail hitting the cubicle wall or soft barks or whines. And worst of all, Erik hadn't seen Xavier all day, except for the short interlude in the morning at the coffee-machine. Despite him sitting right beside Charles, Erik couldn't think of a good excuse for conversation . He looked back at the screen, staring at it, barely noticing as the screen-saver turned itself on.

Finally an idea hit him. Erik grinned at his own stupidity. It was so simple, now he only had to play it nonchalant. He stood up. “By the way, Xavier, what's your dog's... name.” He ended haltingly as he leant against the cubicle wall, arms resting on top of it, only to find the cubicle not only empty of dog but Xavier as well. Damn it. It had been easier to tell if Xavier was there or when he was leaving with the dog following him around.

Erik put his chin on his hands and looked down at the floor. There was still the dog-blanket neatly folded in one corner, complete with chew-toy. An indicator the dog would be back – yet only till Xavier's sister returned and would take care of the dog again. Perhaps Erik himself should get a dog, to stare down at Xavier the whole day, drawing his attention – okay, this was ridiculous. He wasn't that desperate.

“Despite your previous denial you certainly look like you are missing – someone.”

Erik hadn't noticed Xavier approaching and now was caught, guilty as charged and trying hard to act nonchalant about it. “I – I only – wondered,” he started haltingly.

“What did you wonder, Erik?” Xavier stepped into his own cubicle, put down his coffee-mug and leant on the wall beside him, putting his arm right beside Erik's so they touched. It would be better to put some distance between them, Erik really didn't want to embarrass himself further by a repeat of the licking-incident. And this time he didn't even have the excuse of being prompted by a dog. But if he drew away now, it might look suspicious. 

“I only wondered-” he tried again, consciously not looking up into Xavier's captivating eyes. “How your dog usually got up here.” Erik had never paid it much attention, but now he realised there was neither computer hardware nor some filing box or other office-equipment standing there, that the dog could have used to get up high enough to look over the cubicle-wall.

Frowning, Erik looked at Xavier. Who, instead of looking guilty, only smiled, pleased before his tongue darted out and traced red lips. The gesture should have looked nervous, but only sent a wave of highly inappropriate arousal through Erik's body.

“That, Erik, is my little secret. We all have them, secrets, some innocent, some dirty...don't you have any?”

“What?”

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Xavier seemed to lean closer. “I think you know what I mean.”

“Don't you – shouldn't you be working?” It was the only innocent thing to say that came to Erik's mind.

Xavier didn't appear to mind. “Oh, I am – on my secret project.” 

Erik suddenly felt the need to sit down, or get to his knees, or both. But he was at work and there were people and just – was Xavier fucking with his mind? If only. “Good.” He had no words left, so he did the only sensible thing – he sat back down.

“I hope it will be – hmm, no I'm sure it will.”

Erik had to concentrate hard not to look up – until he was certain Xavier had sat down.

X

Nearly all the lights at the office were out, everyone had gone home, everyone except for Erik. He was hunched over his keyboard, gritting his teeth and trying to concentrate. The deadline was tomorrow morning, but with his thoughts running in all directions – or rather one particular not-work-related-at-all direction all day, he had hardly been able to get anything done.

He rubbed his eyes and then plunged into one last readthrough – and then hit send before he could rethink his decision. It was way too late, he was way too tense and nothing made much sense anymore. He started to shut down his computer and called down to the night watchman on duty, to give him a heads up so he could come and lock everything up.

Slowly, he stood and stretched, muscles complaining. A hot shower, or a bath would be perfect now – and food – and sleep. Well, and a massage, but there was no chance for him to get that. But three out of four wasn't so bad, now he only had to decide in what order to go about it. He was putting everything into his bag, when suddenly he heard a familiar clicking sound heading his way, then there was a little confused whine. 

What the hell?

Erik turned. At the entrance to his cubicle was Xavier's dog, tail wagging tentatively and looking up at him, full of expectation.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a moment for Erik to realise he hadn't actually fallen asleep at his desk and was only dreaming of Xavier's dog - again. He looked down into soulful brown eyes, then craned his neck, looking around but there was no sight of the dog's obnoxiously attractive owner. “Xavier?!” Erik's voice echoed loudly in the empty room, nevertheless there was no one to answer him. He turned to the dog. “Now what are you doing here? Did you run away?” Yet that didn't make any sense, because the doors to the office were all closed, so someone had to have opened them for the dog to get in. The dog came closer, the tail-wagging intensifying. 

With a sigh, Erik got down on one knee. The dog put his front paws on Erik's leg and dropped what he'd been holding between his teeth. After Erik had untangled it, he realised it was a leash and a black leather collar. He frowned. The dog was wearing its familiar blue collar, with a metal-ring to fasten the leash to. So what was this about. There were engraved letters on the black collar's shiny silver tag. . 'Property of C.Xavier' it read on one side. On the other was an address.

Erik stared at it, then got up abruptly. The dog slid from his knee with a startled yelp. Erik stepped over him and walked down the aisle toward the main door. “Xavier, if this is some kind of setup to get me to sit your dog then...” He tore the door open, half expecting Xavier to be there, laughing. But the hallway leading to the elevators and staircase was dark and empty. He strained his ears, but there was no suspicious shuffling of feet or bated breath to be heard. “Xavier! I know you are there! Come back and get your dog, or I'll leave him locked in here for the night.”

Nothing.

As he closed the door and reluctantly turned back to the open office space, the dog was sitting forlornly in front of Erik's cubicle, ears drooping and whining softly.

Erik sighed and quickly went over to him. “I didn't really mean that! I won't leave you here on your own.” The dog stood up and started a tentative tail-wag-session, though he seemed as confused as Erik about the situation. He looked into Xavier's cubicle, as if expecting his owner to be there, then apparently decided his best chances lay with Erik. As Erik reached the dog and bent down to pet him encouragingly, he tried to jump up at Erik while simultaneously attempting to drown Erik's face with slobbering licks. Erik was lucky the double manoeuvre proved rather unsuccessful.

“Okay, okay, it's okay.” He clicked the leash on, then grabbed his bag and jacket. The extra collar was stuffed into his jacket-pocket, in case he had to check the address again. As he headed for the door, the dog walking eagerly beside him, he was still contemplating what to do. Just take the dog along home, then take his time to coming to work tomorrow morning and see just how worried Xavier would be about his dog's whereabouts was one option to consider. But maybe that was what Xavier counted on. Maybe he had a date or something and needed to get his dog out of the way, finding in Erik a convenient dog-sitter. 

Once in the elevator, he looked down at the dog, who had first sat down, then draped himself over Erik's feet . As if sensing Erik's gaze, he looked up at him. “I'm not really equipped enough to take care of you, and you probably would rather go home anyway.” At the word home the dog's ears flicked and he gave a soft whine. Erik sighed. “I get you, really I do.” He would rather just head home and relax – not take care of returning an abandoned dog to his careless owner.

Though something was odd about it. From the day Xavier had his dog tagging along to work, he always appeared very conscious of the dog's needs and not careless in any way. Now that Erik started to think about it, it just didn't seem like Xavier at all

So what if this wasn't Xavier's prank but the dog-sitter had proven unreliable, dumped the dog here and once Erik brought the dog back to Xavier the man would be overjoyed – hug Erik – kiss him – show how grateful he was - The elevator doors opened, pulling Erik out of his daydreaming. He shook his head and gave the leash a little tug. “Come on then, time to get you home.”

x

45 minutes later Erik was in another elevator, this time on his way up. The dog was wagging his tail, bumping against Erik's leg now and then, unable to hide his excitement of getting home. Finally the elevator stopped and Erik just let the dog lead the way. 

For a moment he considered dropping the leash and letting the dog run the last meters to his door alone, while Erik simply headed back, leaving Xavier in the dark as to who had brought his dog back. His own fault then, if he buzzed in anybody ringing his bell without asking who they were first. As if he was expecting Erik – or someone. It had made Erik doubt the whole situation again – and stubborn. If this was some sort of stupid game he didn't want to play along. 

Erik made ready to go on with his plan, to let the leash slip out of his hand, but as if smelling that something was up, the dog stopped and turned to look at him, ears flopping endearingly downward. Erik growled and started walking again. “Come on – I want to get home too.”

Once the dog spotted the open door to what was undoubtedly Xavier's apartment, he barked happily and Erik had to quicken his stride to keep up. He had planned on stopping right outside the door, but the dog would have none of that and dragged him right into the apartment's hallway, where Xavier waited, wearing a cosy looking blue sweater and … nothing more than black briefs.

Erik felt his grasp on the leash weaken and the leather slipping from his fingers. Thankfully Xavier didn't seem to be paying him any attention. He went down on one knee, and Erik could only stare at the naked legs, thighs, perfectly shaped and muscled and just...

Xavier was ruffling the dog's neck, strong hands grasping his head and rubbing over it affectionately. “There you are. Such a good boy, thank you for bringing him here.”

Erik realised he should probably say something. “I – no problem -” He cursed himself, that was not what he had wanted to say. He wanted to lecture Xavier for not taking better care of his dog, be it by picking an unreliable dog-sitter or that he – Erik's thoughts came to a halt as Xavier looked up. Erik's heart was beating heavily in his chest and he felt pinned in place by Xavier's heated gaze.  
Xavier stood up. “Oh, I wasn't talking to you. I was thanking him.”

“What?”

Xavier moved past Erik and only as the door fell into its lock behind him, did Erik manage to turn around. Xavier was smiling at him, standing between the closed exit and Erik.”I was thanking my dog for bringing you to me.” 

“What?” Erik shook his head, he had understood what Xavier said, but it didn't make any sense. “I found him wandering around at the office after hours, he only had the leash with him... and this.” He pulled the leather-collar with the metal tag out of his jacket-pocket and held it like a shield in front of him.

Xavier licked his lips, making them look even more tempting as he smiled. He reached out his hand but didn't take the collar, only closed his fingers around Erik's, squeezing gently “But this – is yours.”


	6. Chapter 6

Erik's grip on the leather and metal weakened. It was like his fingers suddenly had lost all their strength. But Xavier kept the collar from slipping out of Erik's hand, his own hand warm and firm on top of Erik's.

Erik stared at Xavier, trying to comprehend what he was saying, fearing he was only hearing what he wanted to hear without understanding what Xavier actually meant. “Mine?”

Xavier leant forward, closer and looked up at Erik's face. “Yes, I got this for you.” His voice sounded more gentle, more intimate. Erik felt dizzy, as if he couldn't get enough air and still part of him couldn't believe it, didn't trust that this was really happening.

Slowly, Xavier let go of his hand, only to let his fingers slide up to Erik's wrist. “Will you let me put it on you?”

Erik jerked away, scared, because that was exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't be that lucky, Xavier couldn't mean it. “I'm not your dog.” He edged back, needing to get some distance between them, so he could keep a clear head.

An excited yip came from behind him and the sound of clawed paws running, something bumped against his legs just as he took another step back. Erik lost his balance and fell.

Xavier yelled his name, the dog barked and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, with a confused dog at one side, sniffing at his hand, tentatively licking it and Xavier on the other side. “I'm sorry, Erik, are you alright?” Xavier's hands felt oddly soothing as he took hold of Erik's shoulders. “Is everything alright? Are you hurt?”

Erik shook his head, only to winced. His taunt muscles, tense after a long day, complained with a sharp stab of pain. His hands, having caught the most of the fall, hurt as well and his arms felt numb.

“Anything broken?”

“No – I don't think so.” But his abused arms refused to prop him up any longer and started wobbling.

“Let me help you.” Xavier suddenly slid behind him, supporting Erik's body with his own. “Do you want to get up?”

Somewhat embarrassed, Erik tried to sit up but the sharp pain from the movement made him feel dizzy. “I think I...”

“Lie back, I've got you.”

Still reluctant, Erik let himself go, but Xavier stayed true to his words and lowered his body gently down, until Erik lay on his back his head resting on Xavier's lap. He tried not to think too much about it – Xavier's as good as naked lap. He averted his gaze, and avoided looking at the naked thighs, or thinking about just how close he was to Xavier's crotch. If he were more mobile right now, all he would have to do was turn around onto his belly and he would be able to... He gulped. 

“Your shoulders are tense.” Xavier rubbed over Erik's shoulders, down to his arms. He leant forward, his sweater brushing against Erik's forehead and nose. Erik closed his eyes, engulfed in Xavier's warm scent. The dizziness slowly dissolved into some sort of floating dreamlike feeling. He barely registered as Xavier picked up Erik's unresisting hands, examining them. “The skin is red but otherwise they seem fine.”

“Bit numb, actually.” Erik mumbled.

Xavier tilted his head so he could smile down at him, then pulled Erik's hands up to his face and – kissed the palm, first of one hand, then the other, then proceeded to kiss Erik's wrist. Erik stared up at Xavier, entranced and not sure what to do. He blamed it on the fall. Suddenly there was the weight of oversized paws and then of a corgi stepping onto his chest and sniffing at his face. Xavier stopped his ministrations and carefully let Erik's arms sink. “He's worried too.”

Erik put one hand on the dog's back, grateful for the distraction. “I don't even know his name!”

“Well, I have to admit, I usually don't bother with his name, 'cause it's a bit long. My sister insisted on it. He's called Professor.”

Attentively, the dog looked up at Xavier. 

“Professor? He looks a bit young to have earned such a title.” Reacting to his name, the dog now gave Erik his full attention, along with vigorous licks across the nose.

Erik made a face and tried to turn his head away, shielding his face with a hand. “Xavier, stop your dog!”

“Here – sit!” At Xavier's gentle yet commanding voice the dog slid from Erik's chest and only gave a barely audible whine in confusion as he followed orders. No longer under attack, Erik realised he now had his face pressed against Xavier's thigh, his mouth almost brushing against the soft flesh, while Xavier's hand ran through his hair, that was just long enough to get a good grip of. The idea made Erik's mouth go suddenly dry and he didn't dare move – barely breath.

“Erik, why do you never call me by my first name?”


	7. Chapter 7

_Erik wasn't sure what he had noticed about the new guy, at first. His blue eyes were certainly stunning, even from afar, though the first look he had gotten of him was while the guy was bending down. It was probably shallow, but the way the man's trousers looked to be moulded against those thighs and firm ass warranted a second, third - and fourth look._

_“Erik, you done with photocopying? I just really need this file copied quickly.” Moira stepped up beside him, though Erik hardly registered her._

_“Yes, just a moment.” He kept his eyes fixed - not on the copy-machine. The new guy was in the boss' office perfectly visible behind the glass walls. And Erik had realised the best view of the new guy - sitting in front of their boss' huge office desk, a charming smile on his face as he laughed, which made his eyes light up even more - was from the photocopier._

_Moira raised a sceptical eyebrow.“Erik, everything all -” Her gaze slid down and she paused, then she took one of the copies the machine spat out. The sudden stifled laughter finally caught Erik's attention._

_“What is it Moira?” He sounded more grumpy than usual._

_Wordlessly, Moira held up the page of which the machine was dutifully emitting one copy after the other. It was a page Erik had printed out earlier, though the lower half was obscured by a copy of Erik's tie. “Fuck!” Swearing, Erik pulled his tie out from where it had gotten stuck in between the paper and the machine's lid. After punching several buttons Erik managed to stop the copy-machine from producing any more copies and hoped no one would care to check its copying record.  
Moira picked up all the copies he had made so far and browsed through them all. “Erik, that's so unlike you. Are you sick?” She gave him a sideways look. Erik tried to look nonchalant, though something must have given him away. _

_“Are you blushing?”_

_“It's nothing.” Erik tried to play it cool, but he caught movement from the target of his attention for the last fifteen minutes – or had a half hour already was already gone by since he had noticed him?  
Moira tried to follow his gaze. “Oh, is it him? I wouldn't call him nothing though, I totally see your point.”_

_The new guy was nodding at their boss and stood up, extending his hand to be shaken. Beside Erik, Moira hummed, pleased. The sound set Erik's teeth on edge. He wanted to snap at her 'hand's off, I' saw him first' but it would be childish, and he didn't even know where the new guy's tastes lay. He might like only women - 'or women and men!' Perhaps calling dibs was an acceptable move all things considered._

_“He's coming out...looks like he's headed this way. You might want to hide those, Erik.” She handed Erik the copies. He swiftly grabbed them and half the sheets slid to the ground. “No! Damn it.” Quickly, Erik dove after them, trying to grab them all, before anyone could see his copying-mishap – especially the new guy. First impressions were important here._

_“Hello, you're new here, right?”Moira suddenly announced cheerfully._

_“Yes, I am. My name is Charles Xavier, maybe you could help me and point me in the direction of...”_

_Erik froze, still cowering behind the copy-machine, hoping not to be seen, as he realised the first thing he had noticed about the new guy – Charles Xavier – hadn't been his eyes, nor his thighs or firm ass but his voice. Just this morning, down in the office toilets. He'd been in one of the stalls, when he had heard that voice, well spoken with a trace of an accent that sounded more British than anything American. More noticeable though was that strange little purr in his voice, that seemed to reverberate through Erik's whole body._

_Now he knew who that voice belonged to – Charles Xavier, who not only sounded gorgeous but also looked the part._

_And Erik was stuck behind the copy-machine while Moira made her charming introductions. Even if Erik could think of a non-embarrassing way for him to suddenly get up from behind the machine and introducing himself - he couldn't do it. His knees felt deceptively weak and he was sure he wouldn't manage getting up without any awkward wobbling._

_X_

_Erik didn't get another chance to speak to Charles that day, actually he hadn't even seen him since the photocopier incident. That didn't stop him from thinking about the man though. He imagined how introductions could best be made – in a way that would catch Charles' interest from the start.  
By the time he headed home those fantasies had taken a new turn, featuring heavily on after-work hours, getting locked into the office for the night and power outs._

_So it was only natural that, once home and after a quick shower Erik found himself on his bed, one hand pumping his cock while he fucked himself with a dildo, imagining Charles pushing his cock into him, commanding him with his sultry voice. 'You want that!' “Yes!” 'Say it, say you need me to fuck you!' “Yes, need – Charles, please, Charles, I need you to fuck me.” The oh so proper sounding name tumbled from his lips in a moan. “Charles, Charles, so good, fuck me harder, please, Charles!!!”_

_x_

_“Hello, looks like I'll be your new work-neighbour! I'm Charles Xavier.”_

_Bright blue eyes, red mouth forming a cheerful smile, freckles dancing on the adorable nose, and that voice..._

_Erik looked up at him, unable to fathom his luck that Charles Xavier would be working next to him, sitting next to him, close enough to... Erik swallowed and finally stood up to come face to face with the man leaning over the cubicle wall. Charles, whom he had been fantasizing about last night while... No, it was a bad idea to think about – very bad. “I'm Erik – Lehnsherr.” Erik's voice came out gruff. He thought about smiling, but then Moira always teased him for looking scarier than usual when smiling and he didn't want to scare Charles off. 'Charles, please, fuck me!'_

_Charles seemed to be waiting for him to say more, yet as Erik kept quiet, he added. “Nice to meet you, Erik.”_

_“Likewise...” 'Charles! Charles!' Erik stared. He couldn't say the name, if he did, he was sure it would come out just like it had last night, in a breathless moan. And then Charles would know and - He cleared his throat. “Yes, likewise, Xavier. Nice to meet you too.”_

xxx

The sound of paws hitting the wooden floor, as the dog jumped up and down beside him and then a cold, wet nose touching his cheek briefly once, then again, brought Erik back. Charles was looking down at him, fingers lightly touching his forehead. “Erik? Erik are you alright?”

Erik took a deep breath and raised a hand to brush away the wet kisses the dog had bestowed on him. “Yes, sorry I just...” he licked his lips, unsure. “I was – thinking about your question.”

“Don't tell me you never noticed? Because you had me wondering. First I thought it was just the way you addressed all colleagues – but then you called the others by their first names. So for a time I believed you didn't like me and that's why you only used my last name.”

“That's not it, Xa...” He took a deep breath. “Charles...” It really came out more moan than words.  
He could hear Charles' surprised gasp, even over the rushing in his ears as his heart started a mad race in his chest again. Charles' fingers followed down the length of Erik's cheek and finally brushed over his lips . “I like how you say my name. I would love to hear you say it more often – tonight.”

“I – I think I'm better now.” Erik tried to sit up. Charles' words and his touch – Erik felt he wasn't ready to deal with all that while lying down. Charles gently helped him into a sitting position, but before Erik could try and stand, Charles slid closer behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around Erik's waist as he pulled him close against his body. Erik could feel Charles' breath on his cheek and his words flickering by his ear. 

“I would love you to stay, Erik. I would take very good care of you, all of you.” Charles' mouth brushed along his neck, just below the hairline. Words and touch sent a delightful shiver down Erik's spine. One of Charles' hands moved up and settled above Erik's heart. 

“I want you to be mine, Erik!”


	8. Chapter 8

Erik felt heat spreading from his chest where Charles' hand was touching him and for a moment it was hard to breath. Charles' words were exactly what he wanted to hear and at the same time he couldn't believe they were real.

Slowly, he raised a hand and placed it above Charles', as if having to reassure himself that this was not some odd dream.

“Yes...”

At the single word, Charles' fingers flexed, as if ready to reach in and cradle the very heart of Erik, yet he unable to touch it, he settled for a lingering kiss against Erik's neck. “Yes what, Erik?”

“Yes, please... Please take care of me, Charles.” He wanted to say more, but he couldn't force the words out.

He felt Charles' mouth curve into a smile against his heated skin. “I will, Erik. Very good care.”  
Suddenly, Erik felt the dog's front paws perch on his thigh. As he looked down, the dog wagged his tail enthusiastically, while presenting the collar - the one Charles had said was meant for Erik - between his teeth.

Laughter bubbled up from inside him and Charles laughed along with him. The dog put his head to one side, looking confused, but Charles reached out and took the collar from him. “I think he assessed the situation correctly, don't you think. Will you let me put it on you?”

Erik felt himself blush, the heat arising more from excitement than embarrassment. He nodded, only to hear Charles make a negative sound. “No Erik, you have to say it. No guessing games, I want to hear you say everything you want.”

Erik tried again and found it oddly arousing to voice what he craved out loud. “Yes, Charles, I - would like you to put the collar on me.”

“Good.” He was rewarded with another kiss on the neck. “But I think first...”  
Erik's belly interrupted with a loud protest, startling the dog into confused barking at the growling sound. He started to run around Erik and Charles in search of the unexpected intruder-dog.

Erik hung his head and gave a weary sigh. “I'm sorry to ruin this, but I haven't eaten since lunch.”  
"Nonsense, I was meaning to ask if you were hungry anyway. I made dinner for us, it's nearly done. In the meantime, why don't you go and have a hot shower.”

At the mention of food waiting for him, Erik's mouth started to water and he moaned indecently. Charles laughed. “I told you, I would take very good care of you.”

“You did. I just hadn't thought you meant - well... I think I'll start with the shower then.”

x

The hot water was bliss on Erik's tense neck and back muscles. For a moment, the simple relief from aches/aching muscle made him forget his surroundings, even Charles. Only when he turned off the water, did he let reality rush back in again. His mind started swinging like a pendulum between speculation and anticipation as he stepped out of the shower. Before tension could stack up again, he was greeted by the sight of the dog, sitting attentively beside the bathroom's door as if waiting for him. It looked so adorable there, sitting at its post, and Erik started laughing while he towelled off. “Well then, Professor, are you here to take me to dinner?”

The dog got up, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

“But not so fast, still need to get dressed.” Yet that was more easily said than done as Erik was to find out. He had put his clothes on a chair just outside the bathroom, but now only a blue bathrobe occupied the same spot. Hesitantly, Erik reached for it. It was a very fluffy looking bathrobe, yet he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Charles with only one layer of clothing on his body. Especially one prone to slipping open easily in a revealing way. 

Erik stared at it for some time, though the fact remained unchanged. The only piece of clothing available to him was the bathrobe (unless he wanted to go and raid Charles' closet, which would be downright rude.) He finally slid it on, since the only other option was to go naked. Once presentable, he followed Professor through the bedroom, deliberately keeping his eyes trained on the dog and not looking at the bed. It would make him ponder over possibilities and at the moment he only wanted to think about what was for dinner.

Erik double-checked that the bathrobe was properly tied and not bound to slip open too revealingly when he sat down, before he entered the kitchen. Though Charles seemed to have no such reservations, adding finishing touches to dinner in only his sweater and underwear, still no trousers in sight. Erik couldn't help but look, the combination of Charles' clothes (or rather their strategic absence) was confusing. There was definitely an emphasis on Charles' thighs that... Erik flexed his hands. He just wanted to run his hands over them, kiss them, feel a little shiver run through the strong muscles.

Charles didn't even seem aware of the effect he was having on Erik, though he gave Erik a long approving look, once he walked in.

Any initial embarrassment faded at the sight of the food. There was spicy grilled chicken, vegetables, rice and salad. His belly made itself heard again and Charles urged him to sit down and eat. Erik might have moaned out loud.

They ate without saying much, but it was a comfortable silence and Erik found himself answering Charles' long looks with smiles of his own. It took him some to time to realize that another set of eyes were trained on him as well. Erik looked down. The dog was sitting right beside his chair, giving him the most pitiful looks that clearly suggested it hadn't eaten in forever, was close to starvation and Erik was his only salvation, if only he would take pity on him and share. When he noticed Erik looking, he emphasised his expression with a lamentable whine.

“Don't be fooled. He tries that on everyone the first time. You just have to be firm and not give in.”

“He gets a chance to do that often then?” Erik didn't know where the sudden surge of what could only be described as jealousy came from – and how foolish it might be. He had no reason to... no right. He shook his head and looked down at his food. “I'm sorry.”

“Yes - “ Charles' response seemed offhand, almost cold.

The single word made Erik wince.

“I am positive he tried it on everyone in the cafeteria at work this week. But, Erik...”

Erik didn't dare look up, feeling embarrassed and relieved. He heard Charles get up, then felt him pause behind him. As Charles finally placed his hands on Erik's shoulders, he felt himself relax even before Charles' strong fingers gently dug into his shoulders, kneading them before moving up to rub up and down his neck.

“I'm not fooling around with you, Erik. If you choose to be mine, this goes both ways. I'll be there for you alone.” Charles pressed a kiss into the nape of Erik's neck before he straightened, hands dropping from Erik's shoulders.

Erik slowly raised his gaze, then stood up and faced Charles. He looked down into the blue eyes fixed steadily on him. “I'm sorry. I didn't know.”

Charles' smile was tender. “Let me show you, so you'll know without a doubt.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Corgi wanted to have a say too, so this starts with Professor's POV - until the door closes...

Professor ran beside his human and his new friend. They were headed for the bedroom. This was perfect, because he was getting tired from all the exciting and confusing events of the day. 

He hadn't quite understood why his human had sent him into the place-of-many-large-boxes-for-humans alone tonight. They had always gone there together these last few days. And never when it was dark out. So he had been sure that it was time to be home, not in that place. But then his human had said two words he understood. 'Fetch Erik.' He liked to fetch. And he liked their new friend, Erik. HHis human had been saying that name very often lately. He could not carry a human, but he would do his best to 'fetch Erik'. He wanted his human to be happy. The new friend had understood his cues and followed him out. 

He thought his human would wait outside the building, but he wasn't there. That was confusing. Perhaps he was just running ahead, like he himself liked to do in the park. But no worries. He knew the way. He would 'fetch Erik' and bring him to his human. He liked the new friend. He smelled nice, and talked nice. Not so loud as other humans, and he had nice hands. He did not pinch him, but was good at stroking and knew when to scratch him. Though sometimes he was a bit slow to catch on, but Professor was patient.

Now they were all home and he was very happy with his human's choice. They all could cuddle and sleep on the bed now. Surely, tonight he would be allowed to sleep there, even though there was no thunderstorm outside, nor was his human sick. He loved the blankets, and sneaking under them. And the bed had more pillows than his own. He liked those too.

The new friend was already on the bed. So he put his front paws onto it. Now the hard part. He tensed every muscle, and jumped. His hind-legs nearly slid off and he scrambled frantically for purchase and – he was on the bed. Proud of his feat, he looked at his human who reached over to scratch at his head before picking him up. .

“You've been a good boy, but tonight you can't sleep in the bed.”

He was carried to the door, watching in confusion as the bed became more distant again, and set down outside the bedroom. The door closed in front of his nose. Perplexed, he looked up at the door. This couldn't be right. There had to be some mistake. He was supposed to sleep on the bed tonight! He had been called a good boy. Tentatively, he wagged his tail, then sat down, looking at the door. Any moment now his human would open it again. He lay down, giving the door his most imploring stare. Any moment now...

x

The instant Charles' attention was not on him, the situation caught up with Erik. He was in Charles' bed, wearing only a bathrobe. He pushed himself onto his elbows, watching Charles as he deposited his dog in front of the door before gently closing it. As he turned back, Charles' gaze travelled over Erik, making him incredibly self-conscious. He pushed himself further up, bracing himself on his hands. One touched something and his mind jumped to the distraction. His fingers curled around the smooth strip of leather just as his eyes registered what it was. The collar.

“Not yet. Put it on one of the pillows.”

Erik wanted to look at Charles, yet then shied away from the idea. He kept his concentration on the collar and what Charles asked him to do. There were three pillows propped against the headboard, and Erik rolled onto his side, stretching to reach them, placing the collar on the left one. Still, his fingers lingered on the smooth leather and metal tag as he hesitated on what to do next. The decision was taken from him though as Charles' hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled him down decidedly, yet with care. Erik gave a surprised grunt as he found himself on his back again, dragged to the edge of the bed where Charles was standing. The bathrobe got rumpled and pushed up over his knees. The urge to straighten it back down was overwhelming, but as soon as he raised his hand, Charles shook his head. 

Erik stopped moving and Charles smiled. Erik's heart seemed to stop for a fraction of a second and then beat on with renewed vigour. Carefully, he settled his hand on the bed beside him.  
Charles got one knee on the bed, hands braced on either side of Erik as he moved over him until their faces were level. “Good.” 

The simple word sent a delighted shiver up and down Erik's spine. Charles leant down and covered Erik's mouth with his - Erik closed his eyes. 

He felt like a gift, being unwrapped, Charles teasing his mouth open with his tongue while he loosened the knot holding the bathrobe together one-handed. Finally, the fabric covering him was no longer tied closed, but loosened and begun sliding away a fraction at a time. Erik tried to hold his breath and not move but Charles showed no such restraint. He tugged open the bathrobe further, never faltering in the kiss. 

Erik was breathing heavily as Charles drew back, only to look at him. His gaze was thoughtful, slowly mapping out Erik's body. Erik's gaze flitted restlessly up to Charles' face and away again, while he curled his toes, licked his lips and finally shifted slightly .

“Hold still.” Charles' hand seemed heavy to Erik, as he put it firmly on Erik's hip. “I want to look at you.”

Erik felt hot and cold all at once but he did as he was told, keeping still. It was almost a relief when Charles started tugging and pulling at the bathrobe to revealing more of Erik, more to touch. He started with one shoulder, before Charles' hand moved down, fingers brushing lightly over Erik's skin. Light fingers traced along the hem of the bathrobe, then finally he pulled it aside, exposing all of Erik's belly and waist. 

The bunched up fabric kept Erik's cock covered, though his arousal was growing.

“You're beautiful. I want to kiss every inch of you.” Charles voice, heavy with desire, went straight to Erik's cock. He closed his eyes, fingers digging into the sheets. The urge to arch up, to move, to have more than just Charles' fingers lingering lightly on his belly, overwhelming. 

Hands pushed his hips back down again, fingers dug into his flesh. A whining sound escaped Erik. 

“Open your eyes, Erik, look at me.” The voice was gentle yet commanding. Reluctantly, Erik opened his eyes only to have his gaze captured by Charles, his sky blue eyes and like the sky they seemed so wide and open he could almost lose himself, if he looked to long. He couldn't even shift his gaze away as Charles' hands moved down to pull the bathrobe completely off Erik's body, and Charles ran his hands over the long stretch of Erik's thighs, his tapered waist, and back again. 

He tried to hold still, though it was hard, so hard – and embarrassingly, so was his cock, even though Charles hadn't touched him there yet. Erik bit down on his lip, needing to do something. Charles' hands paused and he leant forward, using his weight to push Erik firmly into the mattress.

“You enjoy laying there for me, to look at, to touch?”

Erik swallowed, nodded while his fingers curled into fists. The gesture didn't go unnoticed.

“But you need more. Tell me.”

Erik's gaze strayed shortly to Charles' naked thighs. He wanted to touch, kiss, lick his skin, inhale his scent, look up at Charles and see the pleasure in his face. Feel Charles' fingers in his hair, tugging, stroking, letting him know he was doing good. 

“I need to know what it is, Erik. I can see you are thinking about something, but you can say it out loud. Trust me. What do you need?”

He started haltingly. “I want – I want to be on my knees - for you, I want to touch you, your thighs, with my mouth and hands and feel you... your hands in my hair while I suck you. I – I need to look – look up, see your face, how much you enjoy it.” Erik felt slightly dizzy, embarrassed and relieved, yet unsure if his words made any sense to Charles.

Charles bent down and placed a lingering kiss on Erik's belly before he straightened. Erik held his breath, as Charles stepped away from the bed, away from him until he had reached the opposite wall. He leant casually against it, then waved, just a tiny gesture with his fingers and a welcoming smile on his face. Erik let out a sigh and slid off the bed and onto the floor, leaving the bathrobe behind on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanr ro thank my beta again for encouraging this fic and then working her way through it and making my writing sound more smotthly than it is ;)

Erik woke slowly, drifting only half awake, his mind still clinging to last night's dreams of Charles kissing him, his hands hot on his naked skin, holding him tight. Oh, it had been so good. 

With a sigh, he moved his head to the side and felt something rub against his throat. Intent on brushing whatever it was aside, he reached up – only to find a sturdy leather collar sitting snugly around his neck. Erik grew completely still while his mind started racing, replaying the dream that – was not a dream at all, but a memory. 

He couldn't help the surprised gasp as he took a deep breath. It was real. Charles was – he really had – they had... He opened his eyes and saw Charles was right there, next to him in bed, still asleep. 

Mesmerised, Erik stared at him, fascinated by how peaceful he looked, lips gently curled at the corners as if he was about to smile at any moment. He meant to edge closer but found his legs were trapped under something heavy. Startled, Erik looked down to find that they were no longer alone. Professor was lying at the foot of the bed, using Erik's legs as a full-body-pillow. The way he was sprawling bent over backward looked highly uncomfortable, but the dog was happily sleeping and appeared to be smiling, just like his owner. It looked almost sweet. 

Erik pushed himself up on his elbows. He was sure the dog hadn't been there when Charles and him had finally crawled under the sheets, worn out and content from sex. So could dogs open closed doors? Could dogs smile? Maybe matchmaking dogs could – after they had been successful. 

Erik was still trying to figure out how to get his legs out from under the dog, without waking him, when he felt the mattress dip beside him – making it no longer necessary for him to move. Charles was awake and leaning closer, his brown hair dishevelled and a lazy smile on his lips, yet his gaze was full of intensity, all directed at Erik.

“Awake already? Hope you slept well.” Charles stretched an arm around Erik's chest.

“Yes. Perfectly.” Erik sank back down into the warm sheets. He wanted to say more, but then closed his mouth, not sure how to continue. Simply being here with Charles seemed enough, lying next to him in bed, after they had spent the night having the most satisfying sex Erik had had in a long time. Absently, his fingers rubbed over the leather-collar, toying with the metal-tag, unable to stop touching it.

Charles captured Erik's hand and pulled it close, kissing the tips of Erik's fingers. “I hope you want to keep it.”

Erik nodded.

With a sudden sigh, Charles moved in and claimed Erik's mouth in a kiss, sucking at his lower lip before gently biting down on it."You showed me last night just how very talented your mouth is - and how eager, but it seems I still have to coax you to use it for talking.”

Flustered, Erik turned his head to look away, but Charles didn't let him escape so easily. With a gentle but firm grip on Erik's chin, he guided his head back until Erik was facing him again. 

“I don't want to sound - ” Erik broke off, words too bland to fully express the breadth of his emotions.

“I want to hear you say it regardless.”

Erik swallowed, for a moment tempted to move his legs and wake the dog, hoping he would come to his rescue. But he didn't want to disappoint Charles. "I want to keep it on. Until you think I need it off, only then. I want – I want to feel it and – what the tag says. I want to know it's real.”

The expression on Charles' face wasn't easy to read. There was an edge of surprise or agitation before a warm tenderness broke through. He kissed Erik, lips, nose, chin, the touch more gentle than passionate. “It's real, even if I take it off you, it's still real. I want you to belong to me.” He nuzzled Erik's neck, just above the collar. “But if you need to feel it there, and we still have to take remove it, I'll make sure to leave something behind, to remind you of me.”

Erik arched his head back, baring his neck for Charles while his grip on Charles' hand tightened. “Yes, please, Charles.”

“Come here.” Charles suddenly pulled him close, pushing his leg between Erik's thighs, which drew a sudden startled bark from the foot of the bed. They both stopped and looked down, where a very confused Professor stood, shaking his head, big ears flopping. He looked at the two men, then slowly made his way closer, braving the uneven and treacherous landscape of Erik and Charles' entwined bodies hidden under the blanket. Once close enough, Charles took the dog and lifted him up, placing him gently on one of the pillows right above their heads. Professor settled down, yawned and then looked from Charles to Erik and back again before he closed his eyes once more.

Charles turned back to Erik, who had put a hand on Charles' shoulder, caressing the warm skin. “We still have a little time, before I have to go with him on his morning walk.”

“I'll come along!”

“Will I have to put you on a leash or will you be well behaved?” Teasingly, Charles licked over Erik's lips, while he pulled Erik close, so their bodies were pressed against each other.

“For you – I'll always be good. But … “ Erik glanced up at the dog. “I'm not sure if I can do anything with the dog watching.”

“He's asleep.” Charles grinned. “But don't worry, he has a very nice bed outside, where he can relax after the walk, while we-”

“Have to go to work. It's only Friday, Charles.”

Charles smiled slyly at him while his eyes tried to convey innocent sincerity. “I have a little confession to make. When I got up before, I called in sick in your name. And I had already taken the day off – just in case.”

Erik wasn't sure what to say. “You've really planned this right down to the last detail, didn't you?”

“Well I figured, if this would work out – I want to spend as much time as possible with you. And if you rejected me – I would need more than just two days to tend to my wounds.”

“You really thought that possible?”

“Well, my dog's charm only could get you to my apartment, but not into my bed.” Charles slid his fingers through Erik's hair.

“It's not your dog I got charmed by, I – noticed you right on the first day.”

“You stared at my dog.”

“He was a good excuse to look in your direction.”

A smug smile crept onto Charles' face.

“And he is a rather cute dog.” Erik craned his neck to get a glimpse at Professor dozing on the pillow. He looked like an adorable sack of flour, sprawling bonelessly.

“I see I have to work harder to make sure your attention is where it belongs.” Charles free hand slid down, fingers grazing Erik's nipples, making him tremble with arousal, before the hand slid further down to wrap around Erik's cock, starting to stroke him leisurely. 

“Charles!” Erik tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake the dog, but the way Charles was touching him combined with the way Charles started to rock against him, rubbing his own growing erection along Erik's body, made it impossible. He was certain he would end up with a dog in his face dispensing un-erotic licks, any moment now. 

“Hush, Erik...”

“Can't – Charles!”

Charles covered his mouth with his, kissing him and drowning Erik's every moan.

xxx

After their extra-long weekend, it seemed odd to Erik, going back home - alone - on Sunday night and getting up for work on Monday - alone - at his place, just as he had done the previous weeks. At the same time, he felt strangely cheerful and content waking up, knowing Charles would be there at work and he would spend the night at Charles' place. Work actually seemed like a minor distraction. Charles came in a little late and Erik greeted him with a smile, before turning back to his computer-screen, hoping to get everything done, already imagining that maybe they could get off work early.

It was enough to know Charles was there, just as he could feel the collar around his neck, hidden by his shirt. He allowed himself a brief touch, smiling at the feel of leather and the little metal tag. 

It was noon when he looked up, intent on asking Charles if he wanted to have lunch together, when he found Charles gone, but on top of the wall between them hung a familiar leash. Erik stood up and peered into Charles' cubicle, half expecting to see Professor there. Though of course he wasn't. He had stayed home, waiting for Charles' sister, since returned from her trip, to come over and take him for a walk. 

Absently, he reached for the leash and found a key dangling at its end alongside a little note.   
Meet me in the fourth-floor storage-room. 

An excited tingling shot through his body. How long had the leash been there, he hadn't noticed Charles put it there, so was he waiting? Or had so much time passed, that he thought Erik wouldn't show up and had left? No, if that were the case he would be back here.

Erik tried to act nonchalant as he walked with determined steps toward the elevators. Not wanting to wait, he took to the staircase, that was deserted just like usual so no-one would see and question him as he took two steps at a time, basically running up, the leash gripped tightly in his hand.   
Luckily, there was no-one in the corridor up on the fourth floor and he could slip unseen into the storage-room. Charles had left him the key but Erik tried the handle, expecting the door to be open if Charles was inside. But he found it locked.

Maybe Charles wasn't even here yet, but wanted him to wait inside. He hadn't really checked if Charles was lurking around, watching for Erik's reaction. Erik unlocked the door and stepped into the darkness of the windowless room. It wasn't used much, Erik had only been here once before, and as far as he could remember, there were mostly empty shelves – that suddenly became visible in the soft glow of a lamp somewhere at the far corner of the space. 

“Lock the door, Erik.” Charles' soft voice filled the room.

Erik took a deep breath, then smiled and locked the door, leaving the key in the lock, but taking it off the leash. Surely Charles had plans for that. He bit his lip and moved towards the light, redirecting his steps once or twice to find the right path between narrow shelves. “I hope you didn't have to wait long, I missed...” Erik stopped as he reached the spot where Charles had set up an old desk-lamp shining its light onto the ground and part of the wall, illuminating the surroundings. There was an empty chair waiting and Charles, leaning against the wall, looked strangely thoughtful.

As Erik came close, he finally lifted his gaze, fixing Erik with it. “Tell me, why did you ignore me all day?”

“Ignore you?” 

“You barely looked at me. I want more than just a smile from you in the morning.” Not even the soft light could dim the intensity of his blue eyes. “I would love to kiss you right there in the office, leaning over the cubicle-wall, not caring who sees and what they think. But if you prefer, we can sneak out some-place where no-one can see. I want to flirt with you, whisper dirty things into your ear, until you squirm in your seat and ask me to do something about it.”

Erik closed his eyes as Charles' words sent a shiver through his body. He heard Charles' footsteps approach but kept his eyes closed until the footsteps stopped right in front of him.

“You look like you appreciate the idea. So I guess you didn't really mean to ignore me like that." 

“No. I was thinking about you - and tonight.” 

“So tell me, how do we do this? How do you want us to proceed at work?” 

Charles was watching him, standing close but not close enough that they were touching. Erik tried to meet his eyes, wanting Charles to know how sincere he was, craving for him to reach out and put a hand on his body. “I don't mind people knowing about us. It might not be a good idea to parade me around the office on a leash, but I guess we can sneak in small breaks for kisses, whoever gets offended by that can just look the other way. And I guess when you whisper into my ear no-one will hear it, except me. So you can say whatever you want to me.” 

“Since you approve, I will do just that.” Seeing Charles' warm smile directed at him was just as arousing to Erik as were his words. He felt compelled to lean closer, wrap his arms around Charles, kiss him and bury his face at his shoulder but then he remembered the leash in his hands. “But now no-one can hear – or see us, so? What did you have in mind for now?”

Charles stepped in a little closer still, so their bodies touched and put his hand to Erik's neck, fingers caressing up through his hair and down again, sliding past the shirt-collar. A small undignified sound escaped Erik's lips. 

“Perhaps you would like to give me an idea?” Charles' voice wrapped around him, rubbing against his skin like warm hands, holding him gentley yet firmly. The pressure from Charles' hand wasn't much, not enough to really force Erik down, but enough for his knees to go weak and make him sink to the floor. 

He lifted the hand holding the leash up to Charles, before glancing at him. Charles took the rope then, to Erik's chagrin, stepped back, toying with the leather in his hands, letting it slide between his fingers before pulling it taut. “Take off your clothes.” Charles' voice was soft and sensual. “We don't want you to look too much of a mess after I'm done with you – since we are still at the office.”

Hands shaking slightly, Erik loosened his tie, pulled it off and put it on one side, eyes staying on the leash Charles now held loosely in one hand, his thumb rubbing over the smooth surface. Suit-jacket and shirt followed the tie, then Erik stopped, hands on his belt. He couldn't take off his trousers while kneeling. Quizzically, he looked at Charles. “Can I - I need to stand up, to take the trousers off.”

“Hm, no, I don't think I want that. Just push them down, along with your underwear, as far as they will go.”

Erik hesitated, but as Charles arched an eyebrow at him, he did as he was told. He had been naked in front of Charles for a lot, maybe even most of the weekend. Nevertheless it felt strange now, because they were at work, because he was still wearing some clothes. But he didn't have much time to give it more thought. Charles had taken the chair and put it right in front of Erik. He sat down, legs spread wide.

Eager, Erik wanted to lean closer, hands already touching Charles' thighs, only to get them slapped away. ”I didn't tell you, that you could touch me with your hands.”

“I couldn't - “ Erik swallowed. “I'm sorry, couldn't resist.” Erik meant to withdraw his hands but Charles stopped him. 

“Put them out in front of you, clasped together.” As Erik followed the orders, Charles efficiently wrapped the leash around Erik's wrists, expertly tying them together so he couldn't move them freely, nor – as an experimental tug showed, could he twist free.

Charles dropped the end of the leash, so he had his hands free to caress Erik's face. “I hope you'll never stop being so eager for me.” He bent down and kissed Erik deeply, then rubbed his thumb across Erik's wet mouth. “You can use your hands to brace yourself on the chair if you need, but otherwise I only want to feel your mouth at work.” With that, Charles withdrew his hands from Erik, undid his trousers and freed his already half-hard cock.

Erik nodded avidly, as he watched Charles stroke himself before he beckoned Erik closer.  
Erik caught himself lifting his hands to brace on Charles' thighs, then just leant forward, gripping the chair instead. He opened his mouth eagerly for Charles' cock, teasing him with his tongue, lapping and licking at the shaft before Charles dug his fingers into Erik's neck, gripping his head and sliding his cock into Erik's mouth. “So good, Erik...”

Erik tried to brace himself as Charles thrusted in and out of his mouth, filling it with his heavy cock sliding along his tongue. It was sloppy and messier than Erik had managed on the weekend when he had been allowed to use his hands however he wanted. And Erik wanted to dig his fingers into the firm muscles of Charles' thighs, rub his hands over the soft skin, but all the purchase his hands were allowed to find was the rough legs of the chair, the hard edges digging into his palms.

Gasping loudly, Charles came into his mouth. Erik tried to swallow it all, hoping he wouldn't make a mess, though some of Charles' seed dribbled past his lips and down his chin. He was panting as Charles withdrew and his fingers were shaking and aching as he finally let go of the chair. He looked up at Charles to find him smiling lazily. He licked his lips, then leant forward. Hand still holding Erik firm at the back of the neck, Charles kissed him.

Erik struggled upright to meet the kiss, greedy for more, tied hands touching Charles' thigh, rubbing the back of one hand against the skin-warm fabric of Charles' trousers. Slowly, Charles ended the kiss but didn't move back. He cupped Erik's chin with one hand and looked deeply into Erik's eyes. The head-shake was so subtle, Erik almost missed it.

Erik looked confused before he realised what he was doing. He withdrew his hands from Charles' leg, not sure if he should apologize again. 

“There is something you need very badly, Erik.”

“You.” He answered without hesitation.

Charles kissed him once more, before he let go of Erik. “Get up, undress completely and then sit down on the chair.” Charles cleaned himself up as best he could with some tissues, before he tugged himself back in and stood up. 

Erik struggled with his tied hands, but didn't dare ask for Charles to untie him this time. Finally he managed to slip out of all his clothes and sat down on the chair. Questioningly, he looked up at Charles. 

Charles motioned for him to hold out his hands and finally undid the leash, only to gently guide Erik's hands to the back of the chair, tying his arms to the backrest. Erik flexed his fingers. He had hoped he would be allowed to touch Charles now. Instead Charles' hands touched his shoulders, roaming freely, and Charles' mouth by his ear spilled warm breath that made him squirm. He was sure Charles humming was at least partly to tease him. “This is still missing something...” 

Confused as to what he might mean, Erik watched as Charles went and picked up Erik's tie from the floor. He shook it out, turned back to Erik and slid it over his eyes, tying it firmly, effectively leaving Erik blind. By the sound of Charles' footsteps he could make out that Charles was circling around him, looking at him, admiring his work? Erik shivered, and not from being cold. His naked body felt hot with excitement. 

Charles stopped right behind him.”Now you'll hold still for me, won't you, Erik?”

“Yes, Charles.”

“I just want to make sure you will feel me all over your body, so I'll be on your mind all day. No matter what you do, you won't be able to help it. And you will still crave more.”

Erik gasped. “Yes, please.”

“Hmhmm.” With a soft hum, Charles bent over Erik from behind, kissing his shoulders while his hands ran down Erik's chest. “If you aren't able to hold still while I do this...” Charles' fingers rubbed over one of Erik's nipples, then pinched it. “Or this.” He sucked at Erik's throat, just above the point where the collar sat. “There is still enough left of the leash.”

Despite his words, Erik felt tempted to arch into Charles' touch, but he wouldn't. He would show him he could do as Charles wanted – this time. “I'll do as you tell me.” His voice was a ragged sigh. But he could do it, for Charles, he would show him how good he could be. 

That resolution lasted until Charles' hand slid down to wrap around Erik's hard cock.


	11. Corgilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To end this on something fluffy

It was raining heavily, a downpour, that seemed to mock Erik. It had been cloudy all day but the weather appeared to hold. So Erik had dared to head for the park, because he deemed Professor deserved some real trees and bushes to pee on, to meet some other dogs in a more relaxed atmosphere than on the hemmed in pavements and the exercise certainly did him good. (Especially since Professor might not have been that unsuccessful in extracting treats from Erik with his pleading looks, whenever Erik was eating something. Though Erik was careful and always made sure Charles wasn't looking.) 

They were halfway through their usual round when the rain started. Now Erik jogged along the pavement, trying to pull the hood of his jacket further over his face. Professor was keeping up with him, despite his much shorter legs. 

The apartment-building loomed up ahead and Erik felt a tug on the leash, as Professor put up one last burst of energy, racing along in an urge to finally get out of the wet and be home. Panting, they both emerged into the lobby of the apartment, where the dog shook itself, trying to get the rain out of his fluffy coat. Erik laughed. “I'm sorry to say, you still look like a drowned rat.”

Professor looked up at him and whined. 

“Don't worry, it's a hot shower for me and a dry towel for you.” 

Making use of the elevator, they made their way up to the apartment where Erik unlocked the door. Professor barked, excited to be back in warm and familiar surroundings. 

“Hush. Not so loud.” Erik unleashed the dog, hoping to distract it from barking by offering his hands to be licked. They were already wet anyway. But it was too late. Charles emerged from the bedroom, wearing pyjamas, a sweater and a scarf, hair tousled messily, skin pale and nose an angry red. 

“Charles, what are you doing up. Get back into bed!”

“I heard it start raining. You got wet.” His voice came out in a croak. He held out a towel.

Erik sighed. “Thank you.” He took it and started rubbing Professor dry, thankful that the dog was small enough so he could easily lift him up to get at his paws and belly. “But now you can lie down again. I'll take a quick shower and then I'll make you some more tea.”

Charles suddenly shuffled forward and bent down, arms draped around Erik's shoulders while he propped his forehead on top of Erik's head. “You're so good to me.”

Erik couldn't help a smile and reached up to half hug, half steady Charles with one arm.”Just as you are to me.” 

With a sigh Charles, pushed his hot hand down the back of Erik's jacket, caressing over his neck, tugging playfully at Erik's collar.

“Okay, back to bed now. “ 

Professor barked in apparent agreement. 

“Great, my boyfriend and my dog are teaming up on me.”

“That's only because we have your best interest at heart.”

“But don't take too long, I'm bored. Staying in bed all day is no fun without you.” Charles shuffled back into the bedroom, Professor hot on his heels. Erik could hear a thumping noise as the dog tried to jump onto the bed once, twice, and only succeeded on the third try. Erik started to peel himself out of his wet clothes, hoping he could follow the dog's example soon.

Xxx

Charles woke up, disoriented. It was hard to keep track of time when one was sick and basically drifting in and out of sleep day and night. How much time had passed since Erik came back from the evening walk with Professor all drenched?

He fumbled with the bedside lamp and finally managed to hit the switch. There was a Thermos, honey and a mug waiting for him, the sight making Charles smile.

And his smile widened even more when he saw Erik in bed, lying on top of the sheets, still wearing Charles' bathrobe, a pillow hugged close, with Professor half-draped across Erik's chest. Both were soundly asleep. Charles settled back, a pillow propped behind himself and poured him some hot tea, added honey and then drank it while watching his boyfriend and his dog sleep blissfully on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Corgi to seduce them all, One Corgi to find them,  
> One Corgi to match them all and in bed bind them


End file.
